


Sweet home six

by Poke_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Smut, Trans Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_chan/pseuds/Poke_chan
Summary: "My name is Bokuto Kotaro""And I'm Akaashi Keiji""And we are about to have six babies"Where Bokuto and Akaashi are married and expect sextuplets.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori/Sarukui Yamato, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Onaga Wataru/Washio Tatsuki, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori
Kudos: 29





	Sweet home six

Bokuto and Akaashi were married after high school, Kotaro fulfilled his dream of playing on a great volleyball team, and Keiji worked at a shounen manga publisher.

After 5 years together, the couple felt that something was missing, someone else in that house.

Something that Akaashi maintained, when he started his transition process in the elementary age, was the desire to have children one day. And now, it was time to do it with the man he loved most in the world.

But unfortunately, things were not so easy for the couple, they had tried again and again, without success.

Losing hope, Akaashi decided to go to the doctor, to try to find out the problem.

The doctor told him that it was due to the time that Keiji used hormones, and that the "common" method would be complicated to work.

The brunette was almost giving up when the doctor suggested a different procedure, with the sperm injected directly into the egg.

And who knew, that worked. Right too much.

Bokuto was torn between panic and enthusiasm, and Akaashi was speechless. On the screen, while the ultrasound happened, both could see the six spots there, with the little hearts beating.

-See, Kaashi! It's our babies! We're going to have six babies! - Bokuto said excitedly, pointing at the screen.

-I see, Bokkun.-

Soon the news spread, the former Fukurodani teammates were the first to visit friends, Washio and Onaga asked Akaashi if he needed anything, while Konoha, Komi and Saru made jokes saying that Bokuto would be a child taking care otherwise. Kaori and Yukie were also proud of their friends

Kuroo was also present, he insisted on calling himself the best uncle of the sixfold.

Of course, Bokuto's new teammates visited them, Hinata, Sakusa and Atsumu. The redhead said he was the baby's honorary older brother.

It warmed Bokuto's heart, his babies were not even born yet and were already so loved by his friends and especially by him and her husband.

But in spite of everything, they knew they needed to change the routine of their lives, to begin with, they needed a bigger house.

The couple went after a house that could comfortably house a family of eight, and after much searching, they finally found the perfect home for them.

They thanked everyone who helped them with baby things, like cribs, car seats, clothes, diapers and everything else they needed.

The more time passed, the more Keiji felt huge and tired, knowing that he would have to quit his job, at least for the first few months to look after his children, and consequently, he would have to deal with the children alone most of the time , since he didn't want to make Kotaro stop playing games with MSBY.

Akaashi was fine with that.

Bokuto was preparing for one of his games when he got a call from Kuroo, telling him that her husband had entered the delivery room, that the children were too big and would need to be taken out earlier.

Unfortunately, he was a long way from home, Kotaro felt terrible about knowing that he would miss the birth of his children, but Akaashi's soft voice telling him to give his all in the game, that he and his babies would be rooting for him, made Bokuto cheer up again.

They won that match.

Bokuto and Akaashi had six babies, three girls and three boys.

Konan, Yashiro, Meiko, Inosuke, Kinmi and Hiei.

They couldn't be happier.


End file.
